guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mending Touch
like healing touch for conditions >.< used on self(Not a fifty five 21:06, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) too many overpowered NF skills.. Looks good for warriors to combat blindness that is often covered by weakness from elementalists. Mend Ailment looks terrible compared to this; I hope its recharge gets nerfed. --Ufelder 06:19, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :funny how so many NF monk skills will not be used on monks but on other professions. >_< --Life Infusion 19:17, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :: 5en, 3/4s, 4r and removes two conditions. Wow, just wow...blinding flash has been thoroughly owned. :::Uh, this looks nothing like the Monitor's hand? -Ellisthion 08:54, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::::Looks like a monk-skill-colored but otherwise perfectly human hand to me. --Crazytreeboy 13:50, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::::: Removed Rhinkal Monitor thing.. they have fewer fingers, and claws.. sorry Skuld, but I just don't see it. Don't kill me :o --Rydrogan 19:27, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::::: Duh its obviously this guy ;)http://f5.putfile.com/6/17100131822.jpg--[[User:Blade Falcon|Blade]] 16:41, 20 November 2006 (CST) Ok i'm not listening to random ppl on irc again :p falcon, that image says it has been deleted — Skuld 16:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::::: stupid links.... http://www.putfile.com/pic.php?img=2871591--[[User:Blade Falcon|Blade]] 16:46, 20 November 2006 (CST) Doesn't anyone else think E.T. when they see this icon? Kessel 21:42, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I was thinking it might be a reference to ET since the fingers glow and heal. like ET(if i remember right).--Coloneh RIP 18:00, 12 December 2006 (CST) "Bug" They changed expertise's description to say "touch skills", a spell is a skill, a touch spell is a touch skill — Skuld 17:55, 16 December 2006 (CST) :No, a touch spell is a touch spell. Saying this should be affected by Expertise is like saying all Elementalist spells should be affected by Expertise, which would mean all those wannabe R/E nukers would be good builds. --Nyc Elite 16:25, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Maybe you need to read expertise's description. This is rightly reduced by expertise. --Fyren 18:39, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::All spells are skills, but not all skills are spells. Expertise specifically states what kind of skills it does effect. Expertise Some elementalist skills (Shock comes to mind) are effected by expertise, but for the most part elementalist skills aren't. This skill is effected by Expertise. VegaObscura 16:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) Is it a bug that you can use it on yourself when description clearly says 'touched ally'? --Birchwooda Treehug 11:11, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :No. You count as your own ally. Are you thinking of skills which say "other ally?" --Fyren 11:48, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Normally such skills say 'ally (or yourself)' or something like that. This doesn't. --Birchwooda Treehug 16:51, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::No, they really don't. Pretty much every other skill says "target ally." 17:06, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::::OK you're right, in english it doesn't say that. In german, a skill that can be used on ally and yourself does say that in the description (e.g. Mend Ailment does, Mending Touch doesn't). So just another incomplete/fked up translation again (to add to so many others *sigh*). --Birchwooda Treehug 20:23, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Is there any other boss that uses this skill? Such a long way to go to get it =) :1000 Balthazar Faction + any Nightfall Skill Vendor = you're done --Jamie 13:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Try guild hall skill vendor. :::You cant buy PvE skills with Balthazar faction...you can't get it from any NF skill vendor and Guild Hall skill vendor is only core skills that you can get near the start of the game. You can only get this skill in the Gate of Torment. --Kabraxis 13:24, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::Mini-tutorial #1 - getting skills: Unlock at a priest of balthazar with 1000 faction, go to any NF skill trainer and purchaser with 1000 gold — Skuld 13:30, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::Isn't that one of those in-game "Hint" boxes? :p Entropy 13:32, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Well they are all skuld quotes after all ^^--Blade (talk| ) 17:38, 27 January 2007 (CST) As effective as Restore Condition A recent note added to the article says it is as effective as Restore Condition, with an added self heal, without using an elite slot. This is true in the sense that it removes all conditions from that ally. But it takes 10 energy as opposed to 5. Doing this as often as you would normally do RC will hurt your energy. Also if that ally had more than 2 conditions, you will still have 1 left. And what if the condition was dazed? Instead of getting rid of it, you just changed which monk its on since you (unless not under attack) cannot remove it with mending touch. It is true that you get a self heal, but you would otherwise heal the ally that had the condition, so I don't think this note is very viable. VegaObscura 08:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Not to mention you need to physically walk up to them to use it? RC is obvisouly the better skill, which is why it's elite.--Nog64Talk 15:38, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::You don't often have to walk up to yourself. Skuld removed the note altogether. I don't particularly care either way, but people do often use touch and draw on monks in TA since the usual monk elite there is ZB. --Fyren 16:14, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::Nog, the whole idea is to use draw conditions on the ally with the conditions, moving those conditions from THEM to YOU. So then you using Mending Touch on YOURSELF. VegaObscura 23:11, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Needs a nerf Since Expertise now affects it, this has become the only condition removal you see on Rangers, and it's far too effective with nothing in Prot Prayers. It would be better to change the Condition removal to "Touched Ally loses 1...2 Conditions" with a reasonable breakpoint rather than a set 2. Labmonkey 13:21, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Have to be a monk secondary to use it, which rules out quite a few builds. Is it really that overpowered that it costs 3-4 energy instead of 5? You can remove 1 condition for free with Remedy Signet. --DEATHWING 14:47, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::I agree. I'm kind of mad they nerfed it from 4 to 6 recharge which makes it hard for primary monks to use it though. M s4 15:07, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::well, i'd be okay with a reset to 4 recharge and a 1 -> 2 conditions removed breakpoint at around 6 prot. for rangers using it, to have the same effect as it has now, they would then have to use it twice, meaning 6 energy and in total around 10 seconds until two contions are removed. the result: still used by mo/e flaggers, not used by rangers anymore. - Y0_ich_halt 15:35, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Wait, Expertise affects touch range spells too? I thought it only affected touch skills? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:48, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Anything that touches, not that there is any godly combo, other than the infamous R/N. --DEATHWING 19:04, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Makes me wish there was a 25-energy Touch spell. Godly combo :p I wonder if a R/Mo Touch Healer would be a viable build... Doubt it, though, needs moar Divine Favor. As to this skill, I think it is just fine as it is, since R/Mo really doesn't have too many other good skills to use than this. R/P with Remedy Signet can run the Critical Marksman build with GftE and Keen Arrow, or use spears for that matter, so that class combo has much better synergy and options. (T/ ) 19:10, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Divine Boon... oh, damn. df too. - Y0_ich_halt 14:56, 27 June 2007 (CDT) R/Mo + Healing Touch = teh sux. Double what divine favor bonus? The Paintballer (T/ ) You can get it at Yohlon Haven as well. This skill is now available from Medando in Yohlon Haven . I guess ANet decided to make it available earlier in the game. -Nikanj :You may have just had it unlocked already. Lord of all tyria 10:44, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::So, as long as you have it unlocked it is available from any skill trainer? Because I saw it in Kamandan, as well. 69.179.5.210 21:52, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::All trainers from that campaign, yes. You can never by Mending Touch in Proph/EotN/Factions. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC)